By Accident
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: There was just something about Micah Zaid knew was a little.. off and he was determined to find out what it was. yaoi ZaidxMicah pairing
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**PITUP:ok so this has been buggin me, i have been playing Runefactory for awhile now and i really liked Zaid. And i also really liked Micah. ...i AM a yaoi writer so obviously...i put two and two...and i was like OHMAIGAWD WAHT IF ZAID FUCKS MICAH? *o* so anyways i havent finished the game yet so its not 100% true, this is gonna be my alternate way of how Zaid finds out Micah's is a human and a monster, i know its obviously wrong but, it is FANFICTION~~~~**  
**Warnings: YAOI boyxbo**y lemon, language, maybe some violence, slight RuskxMicah main ZaidxMicah of course  
Disclaimer: i do not own Runfactory3

_thoughts _"talking"

* * *

It had been simply curiosity.

It had been something on his mind, resulting in very sleepless nights.  
How had he noticed this fact before his_ leader_?

It was the very first time a human had stumbled upon the settlement. The blond human looked worn from when he had fought with the monsters just outside of the settlement, he looked thirsty- probably since this was a desert.. His deep cerulean eyes looked around confusedly.

"Human! What are you doing here? Please leave." Kuruna- the settlements leader spoke as her cape fluttered behind her. She looked shocked but a little mad.

The human jumped a little at the voice that was directed at him, his eyes widened as he saw the white unicorn looking horn on top of Kuruna's head. His pink lips opened as if he was going to speak but he closed them when he caught sight of Ondurus walk behind Kuruna, they're eyes both narrowing in distrust and anger. The blond human backed up and gripped his yellow sword. He looked from Kuruna to Ondurus before turning around and promptly running away, clouds of dust from the sand obscuring the view of the small back retreating from the two Univir.

Zaid had been watching the whole scene from behind his tent like house, he was fishing but had stopped when he heard Kuruna's voice. He watched as the blond human nervously looked at the Univirs. He had been entrancing, n-not that he would ever admit it though.  
The dwarf with blond hair tied into a ponytail set his fishing rod on the ground and wiped his wet hands on his pants. He walked to the Univirs and crossed his arms behind his head.

Kuruna sighed after awhile of silence and began to walk back slowly to her tent, "You guys should get some sleep. Its getting pretty late."

Ondurus nodded and glanced at Zaid, "He's gone now, you can rest." the Univir with long light purple hair said before walking to his own tent.

Zaid nodded absentmindly. But kept his gaze on the never ending hills of sand.

After, maybe a week or so, a new friend entered the settlement.

It was a wooly. With golden, yellow wool covering his small body. A nice, handmade acorn looking hat was adorning his head. But what was really attractive about the rare colored wooly was his big blue eyes.

Kuruna immediately took a liking to him, she even offered a home inside the settlement. Surprisingly, the little wooly refused saying he already had a home. Ondurus was in his room at that moment, his nose hidden in one of the many books he owned, so he didn't meet the wooly right away.

"Hello there! I'm Micah, what about you?" it took Zaid awhile to realize the wooly was speaking to him.

Something about the wooly felt strange... he seemed...familiar? But how? They only met just now.

_Hmm... I'll keep an eye on him then._ Zaid thought to himself, "Hmph, you gotta lot of nerve to casually stroll in here. I'm surprised none of the big, scawwy monsters haven't gotten ya. " Zaid said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was.. a little hard i'll admit," Micah said before he smiled, "But nothing I can't handle."

Zaid's green scarf moved with the small breeze, "...The names Zaid."

"Nice to meet you, Zaid!"

"Likewise." and that was it, before he turned around and left to his tent.

Kuruna chuckled nervously, "Don't worry, that's just how he is."

"It's fine." Micah said back.

**Present**

Micah walked to Blaise's restaurant, snowflakes drifting down. He hugged himself with his arms- he had forgotten to put on his jacket. When he walked in, a bell jingled signaling his arrival. He walked to a table where Rusk was sitting and sat down next to him. Micah shivered a little but sighed after the heat from the roaring fire warmed him.

"Hey Micah!" the blond with a blue berret type of hat said.

Micah smiled and rested his head on his hands, "Hi Rusk."

"Hah, you look a little cold? Dad can you bring Micah some hot chocolate?" Rusk called to his dad who just nodded.

"Yeah.. I forgot we were in Winter already.." Micah said before sighing at his own stupidity.

Blaise set down a steaming hot chocolate and shook his head chuckling, "Don't catch a cold working out on those fields," the blue haired man scolded lightly, "You have to take care of your body you know."

Micah's head slumped, "Yes okay.." he mumbled. Blaise chuckled again and made his way back to the counter.

Rusk studied Micah for a few seconds. Rusk's eyes traced Micah's figure and face. All that time in the field really payed off, he was beginning to develop small muscles and his skin was becoming a little tanned. But nothing could rid away his sweet, boyish face.

Rusk smiled when Micah took a sip of the hot chocolate- forgetting it was hot and almost spitting it out. But his smile faltered a bit when he noticed fresh cuts on the other blond's arm, "Micah? How did you get those?"

"Get what?" he had given up on trying to drink the hot chocolate, he would have to wait until it cooled down.

"Those cuts.. they look new."

"Oh, It was this morning. I had some problems with the Goblin Pirates. But its okay now!"

"In the desert?"

"Yeah."

"You've been there. A lot actually." Rusk said. And he had, he had noticed Micah leaving for the desert everyday now with a different weapon each time. And sometimes, when Micah entered his field, he seemed to disappear in a blue light. But the light disappeared as quickly as it came, "Where do you always go off to?"

"Uhm you know, fightin' those monsters!" Micah said slightly nervous.

"Oh.." and somehow, Rusk didn't buy it.

Micah started fidgeting with the handle of the mug quietly. He couldn't tell Rusk, no not yet.

"Well," Rusk cut a slice of his untouched cheesecake in half and placed a piece on another plate, sliding it to the other blond, "Here, I don't think i'll finish this by myself." Rusk decided not to question Micah anymore.

Micah brightened up but coughed, "You should eat healthier you know."

"Yeah yeah, eat your cake. If it was stuffed with vegetables, you know you wouldn't eat it either." Rusk laughed.

"Mmm I guess you're right.." the blond took a forkful of the cake and brought it to his lips, "But vegetables aren't so bad as you make them out to be. I should know, I grow them." Micah said playfully.

Rusk stared as some of the whipped cream stuck to the bottom of Micah's lip. He watched as a pink tongue licked it off, "Maybe i'll make you a salad some time." Micah said, unaware of the lingering royal blue eyes.

"Y-yeah.. That'd be nice."

When Micah finally finished his cake, Rusk was a little relieved. The other male kept getting the cream all over his face and it was...hard watching him eat. Rusk decided to make him a chocolate donut for next time. Rusk watched from the window as he saw Micah run to the Sharance Tree- his home. They were beginning to notice signs of a blizzard and Blaise suggested Micah leave now- in case his house got blocked by the snow.

Micah ran the path to his house, the snow coming down harder now. He passed by Shino who called out to him, "Be careful!" before she disappeared into the doors of her inn. The blond climbed up his stairs and opened his door. After he stepped in he slammed it before any snow could get in. Then he sighed tiredly before walking over to the kitchen part of his house.

He glanced outside of the round window in front of him. It looked frosty and foggy but he could still see the grey sky and snow sticking to the glass. He heard the whipping winds howl outside, "Looks like its gonna be a bad one.." he said to himself beginning to get the necessary ingredients to make udon. He got out the soy sauce, udon noodles, and onions. The blond began boiling water and cutting veggies for the broth. _Oh yeah, udon. It's Zaid's favorite food. Maybe I should bring some for him _Micah thought as a pleasant aroma wafted around the room.

_Its fun being around Zaid _Micah thought as he put leftover udon in his refrigerator for tomorrow when he would give it to Zaid. Despite his brash, proud nature, when they were out fighting monsters, they pony tailed blond would look out for the golden wooly. He would defend him when he was weak. He seemed like a different person, one who looked out for his friends, strong and confident. Well... he _always_ seemed confident but that's besides the point.  
Micah changed into his black nightgown and layed down on his bed, pulling the warm bed sheets over him. His thoughts began to wander and he thought of Zaid again.

Last time he saw him, they were under a black starry sky in the sand dune. The sand hills stretched to what almost seemed forever and the sky twinkled with white stars.

"WOW that looks awesome!" Zaid said, crossing his arms over his head.

"It does, its so beautiful."

"Kuruna was right, it does look best at night." Zaid chuckled in disbelief.

Micah looked over at the dwarf. Even if the other always bragged about his silver eyes, he was right. They shone like precious diamonds and were slanted all the time, a lazy smirk plastered onto his face. Micah let his eyes trail downwards, he saw two brown marks on the others cheek shaped in a triangular way. He followed a pointed jaw to a defined neck until he reached his arm and saw a tribe tattoo that looked like intertwining black snakes. Micah got to his green gloves until Zaid spoke again.

"...we go?"

Micah blinked, "Huh?"

"I said," Zaid started with an annoyed tick on his eyebrow, "Should we go now?"

"Oh uh yeah! Let's go!" Micah spluttered nervously before running in front of Zaid, leading them to the settlement.

He missed the knowing smirk the silvered eyed dwarf gave him.

Micah sighed before turning on his side. His face heated up when he thought of Zaid again. _What's happening to me? _

He rolled on his back and stared unfocusedly at the dark ceiling above him. What was it about Zaid that got him all nervous like that? Why did he like watching him train, watching his muscles flex whenever he swung a sword? Or watching his face light up in adoration whenever Micah gave him a present? Did he.. like that smirk or those calculating eyes? Or that blunt personality?

Micah sat up really fast on his bed, his head spinning slightly. Hid _Do I... Do I ..like Zaid?_

* * *

_PITUP: : so? watchu think so far? should i continue it? review pleeease_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day With Rusk

**Party: sorry for the lack of chapters on this story, ive been working on the other one, 'I Wish I Knew'. Not to mention 2 other people joining my account, things have become a little hectic. Anyways enjoy. :)**

**warnings: maybe onesided RuskxMicah**

* * *

The blond tossed and turned all night and didn't catch a wink of sleep as his mind was clouded with the thought of a certain dwarf.

"Ughh.." the half monster groaned tiredly as he looked at his ceiling. After awhile of staring mindlessly, he sighed and stood up scratching his neck. He was relieved when he remembered that it was winter and wouldn't be needing to tend to his farm.  
At the end of each season there was a crop festival but it looked like he wouldn't be attending this one, he preferred farming when it wasn't negative freezing and snowing. To make money for this season, he was just going to have to sell items and sell what his monsters produced.

Shuffling sleepily to his kitchen, he proceeded to make his breakfast. French toast smothered with sugary powder and rich syrup, delicately adorned with freshly cut strawberries.  
Oh yeah, cooking was an art. With his food, he'd make Rusk or even Blaise cry. Placing his steaming plate on the table, he sat down with a cup of orange juice, sighing contentedly as he breathed in the delicious meal. And for a brief moment, he forgot all about his dreams with Zaid...

Until now!

He almost spit out his juice when he recalled what he'd thought last night. Coughing, he rubbed his temples. What was he thinking!? About Zaid like th-that?

_Okay stop! Just eat, eat the food that you made. It's really good ...yum.. Maybe Kuruna would like this. She likes cake and all maybe she likes other sweets? Maybe Zaid likes sweets too... NO NO NO not working! Don't think about Zaid and his stupid good looks-!_

Micah nearly pulled out his hair in frustration, _ok not working! _The blond rested his chin on his palm as he stared out his round window, white flurries were falling down, the sun hidden behind grey clouds, soft light peeking through. _Maybe I should go outside to the hot springs... _He hadn't bathed since two days ago and it would really relax him.  
Deciding it was a good idea to go, he cleaned up the table, washing the syrup sticky plate before grabbing fresh clothes. Then he made his way to the front door, opening it absentmindly. Only to jump backwards in surprise, "R-Rusk..? Oh you scared me!"

"Hi Micah!" the younger blond smiled at him, the cold from outside made his nose and cheeks slightly red.

"Hey Rusk, is there something you need?" he glanced at the greyish sky.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could hang out or something today.. unless you have other plans?"

"No, we can hang out. I was just gonna go to the inn, if you wanna come with me."

"Okay! Hold on, i'll meet you there, i'll go get a change of clothes." the pastry chef ran down the stairs and dashed to his house.

xXx

Micah walked into the inn, sighing as the warmth from a fire nearby hit him immediately, "Welcome!~" a pink haired girl said, "Oh good morning, Micah!"

The blond smiled, "Hey Pia." he sat down at a table, "I'm gonna take a bath but I'm just waiting til someone gets here."

"That's fine you can wait, but you're making the fishies wait too!~"

Micah sweat dropped, "Haha...okay.."

"Hi Micah." Sakuya said.

"Hi." he smiled and left the two girls to chat.

Not even 5 minutes later, Rusk came bursting through the door, "H-hey," he panted as he shut the door behind him, "sorry i'm late."

"Rusk!" Micah's face brightened up as he stood up, "You look freezing cold."

"Yes, you look so cold! Go into the hot springs to warm up!" Pia suddenly said.

"W-what? What about paying?" Rusk tried to stop being pushed- wait when did Pia get behind him?!

"Thank you, Pia!" Micah said as he pulled on Rusk's arm happily.

"Have a nice bath!~" Pia said as she shoved them through the hot spring door.

Once they stumbled in, Rusk sighed, "She tires me out."

Micah chuckled, "I know right."

Rusk looked at Micah's hand still on his and blushed, "U-uh.."

"Huh?" Micah was really kinda slow sometimes, huh, "Oh wow it's already so cold, let's get in the water!" he let go of Rusk and proceeded to strip his clothes, right in front of Rusk.

Rusk turned around quickly, taking off his clothes too albeit slower, he stole a glance at the other when he heard a relieved sigh.

Micah was sitting in the hot spring, his head thrown back with his eyes shut closed.

Rusk slipped in next to him, feeling slightly awkward. Micah didn't notice.

"Hah... It feels so good, right Rusk?"

"Yeah. Warm."

Micah dipped his head under the steamy water, after a few seconds he popped back up shaking the water out of his hair. Now damp, the blond hair stuck to his forehead and neck, "That hits the spot. It's been too cold recently." he was already feeling relaxed, forgetting about his...thoughts.. in a warm pool of water next to one of his best friends.

But... Rusk was feeling the total opposite.

"Er.. Yeah." he was feeling dizzy and his heart was beating erratically. Maybe its because of the hot water? D-definitely not because he was near the other blond or anything.

"Hey? Your face is a so red, are you ill?" Micah leaned towards him, "Or maybe its the water? Too hot for you?" he pressed their foreheads together.

Rusk nearly jumped out of his skin, "No! No Micah i'm fine, honest." he said pushing the other away by the shoulders.

"Ah.. okay, if you say so." Micah closed his blue eyes and went deeper until the water reached just below his nose.

After awhile, Rusk started to relax. Relaxed enough to ask the other certain questions, "Ne, Micah?"

"Mn, yea?"

"So why is it you disappear into desert a lot?" he leaned back against the wall and looked at him through the misty air.

"Um nothing really, monsters drop really cool things so I... "

"You what?"

"Sell them."

"Sell them?"

"Yup!" Micah nodded to himself and congratulated himself on a winning answer, "Sakuya loooves monster items."

"Hm.." Did Rusk_ still_ not buy it?

"U-Um, soap!" Micah suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let's put soap on now!" he said standing up, "Here you wait there, and i'll go get it."

"B-but-"

"It's okay!" Micah's voice was distant now, his body just a shadowy figure disappearing in the mist.

"..-you're ..naked.." Rusk trailed off sighing, shaking his head.

Rusk was not dumb. He knew Micah was hiding something, something important, but he wasn't cracking anytime soon which made him kind of annoyed. Why didn't he want to tell him? How bad is it?

_I-is he seeing someone? _Nah that can't be, right? He would tell him if he liked someone.

Was he learning some kind of forbidden spell? _Ah why can't he just tell me the truth..? _

"I'm here!" he said, disrupting Rusks' inner turmoil, "Here's your soap." he handed him a blue bar of soap while he kept a green one.

"Thanks." Rusk said.

As they began scrubbing down with the colored soap, Rusk couldn't help but to ponder. _I wonder if he is seeing someone. _He watched as Micah's body was quickly covered in green soapy bubbles. _I wonder what type of girl he'd go for. Or boy, whatever you want. _Rusk began to scrub his own body with his blue soap as he stole quick glances as Micah rinsed himself, now washing his hair._ He'd probably want a cute, cheerful girl like Shara. Or maybe a shy one like Raven? Would he like someone like my sister(ew that's weird) what about eccentric and bouncy like Daria or Marian maybe even Sophia? Lazy like Karina? But what if he's seeing a boy? _He watched as Micah used the soap to spike up his hair. _There's not that many guys, except Gaius and Carlos... _Rusk shivered as he thought of Micah and Carlos dating each other, that would be a mess. He had nothing over Carlos but his personality just...is too much for him sometimes, the only person that doesn't seem to mind is his sister Carmen. _But Gaius? Maybe... I don't know.. _Gaius is cool, he's honest, friendly, happy and maybe a bit of an airhead sometimes. He could definitely see Micah going for him. _What is this? _his heart was clenching. _I'm not..jealous am I? _

"Hey look Rusk!" Rusk watched as Micah spiked his hair up into a mohawk, "Cool right?"

The younger blond just shook his head smiling. Smile a bit sad..?

_No, I couldn't..._

_I just couldn't._

* * *

**Party: sorry its a bit short, i just wanted to put a little bit of Rusks insecure feelings lol **

**i love Rusk so i feel bad when i make him like this, but! micah needs to be with zaid in this story , i sorry :c**

**might make a oneshot with rusk and his feelings and such c:**

**review please**


End file.
